Old and New
by BBirdy
Summary: Ulrich's father takes him out of school once his grades go up. But part of his will always hold on to his old friends and his old school.


Ulrich's face was deathly pale. Underneath his olive green jacket and thin jeans he had goosebumps. He set down his cell phone with trembling fingers.

Across Yumi's living room his friends were sitting on the couch, cracking jokes and deciding which monster movie they would watch next.

"What is it Ulrich?" a beautiful Japanese girl asked him. Her black eyes were lined by thick black eyeliner and the short sweater she was wearing revealed her midriff. But to Ulrich, Yumi was perfect.

"I just got a call from my dad."

"Yikes!" Odd shook his head, purple hoodie strings slapping against his chest. "What did he say?"

"He, um," Ulrich sat down on the couch, trying to find the right words. "He saw my grades for this term."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Aelita confirmed, her pink locks falling into her eyes. "Since XANA has been defeated you've had time to get them up."

"Yea they're good," Ulrich nodded numbly.

"So what's the problem?" William asked. He lounged against the couch, red tee shirt clashing with the traditional Japanese couch cover.

"He's coming by to talk to the principal."

"Why?" Jeremie intervened.

Ulrich tried to find the right words. But for some reason they just wouldn't come. Eventually he gave up and stood, shoving his mobile in his pocket. "Enjoy the movie night. I'm going back to the school."

"Ulrich!" Yumi jumped up.

William caught her arm and shook his head. "You know Ulrich. He'll go into the woods to sulk and be back in an hour. Best not ask him about it."

"You're right," her shoulders fell. She had been looking forward to having an excuse to cuddle close to her boyfriend, hiding her eyes in his shoulder and having his strong arm around her shoulders.

"Since when have you been the Ulrich expert?" Odd looked back to the older boy.

"In case you hadn't noticed we are friends."

* * *

Ulrich swallowed down all his emotions. He couldn't afford to freak out right now. There was only one thing he could do.

Sneaking inside Kadic he walked slowly to his bedroom.

From under his bed he pulled a large suitcase.

After collecting all of his things he pulled out one outfit for the next day and a pair of pajamas. Undressing into the night clothes he laid down on top of his covers and turned to the wall.

The only sound in the room for several hours was muffled sniffs and the creaking of the bed from his shaking shoulders.

Odd walked inside in the wee hours of the morning to find his roommate curled in a ball near his pillow fast asleep.

He wondered what in the world could make him so upset.

* * *

When Odd woke up he yawned, stretching and turned his gaze to the bed next to him. The sheets had been pulled off and folded neatly on top of the mattress. The personal items both on the wall and strewn on the floor were missing.

There was no evidence that any other human being had lived in the area.

Jumping out of bed Odd pinched himself. Was he dreaming? He didn't even bother changing before running down to the courtyard where Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi and William were sitting on and around bench.

"Guys!" He panted, skidding to a stop, his bare feet kicking up a cloud of dust.

"What's wrong Odd?" Aelita said, concerned.

"Do you guys know a guy by the name of Ulrich Stern?"

"What is this about Odd?" Jeremie sighed.

"Do you?"

"Of course we do," Yumi rolled her eyes. "He's my boyfriend."

Odd gasped in relief.

"Why do you ask?" William looked over the un gelled version of Odd. His hair hung in face and his sleep filled eyes were wide.

"Because he's not there!"

"He's probably still sulking in the woods," Aelita smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"No!" Odd threw his hands up. "He was there last night. But now he's just... Poof!"

"You were tired," Jeremie tried to calm him down. "You could've imagined Ulrich there."

"You don't get it." Odd ran back to his bed room and an exasperated team followed him.

"What is it–?" Yumi stopped talking as she stepped inside the room. They all saw clearly the bare walls, clean floor and well folded sheets. Nothing remained except the mattress, the shelf and the bedside table.

"See!" Odd gestured emphatically to the opposite side of the room.

"Where is he?" Aelita was confused.

"Do you think XANA...?" William trailed off.

"No," Jeremie was certain. "If he was back I would know immediately. Besides," he shook his head, "XANA can't just erase a whole person."

Yumi couldn't speak, her body frozen in shock.

"Last night," William snapped his fingers. "Ulrich said his dad was coming to talk to the principal. Maybe they're still there."

"Let's go!" Aelita led the parade of people down to the bottom floor and out to the administrative office.

Turning a sharp corner they found a slightly distraught Sissi. "If you guys are looking for Ulrich," she sniffed, "you're too late. He left a few minutes ago."

"Where was he going?" Odd asked earnestly

"I don't know do I?" Sissi wiped her cheeks. "He was with his dad. Filing transfer papers."

"Transfer!" Aelita cried.

"Which way did he go?" Jeremie asked.

Sissi pointed miserably down the hall to the entrance of Kadic.

They shot past her without another word. Outside, standing just outside the gates was a sullen looking Ulrich. He was holding a suitcase, standing next to a grumpy man, a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled.

He glanced up momentarily before frowning deeper and walking around the car. The trunk popped open and he shoved the case inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" William asked, reaching the younger boy.

"My boy is going to Leaders Academy for exceptional boys." Ulrich's father stowed his cell phone looking down at his son proudly.

Ulrich managed a strained smile.

"But why, sir?" Aelita asked innocently. "He's been doing much better here."

"Yes, he has," the man puffed with pride. "And imagine how well he'll do at a school where he can get the best education on this side of the Atlantic."

"But we're his friends!" protested Odd.

Ulrich didn't say anything, face to the ground.

Mr. Stern waved away the children. "Ulrich talk to your 'friends' quickly. We don't want to miss our flight." And with that, he slid into the car.

"Ulrich?" Yumi's gentle voice spoke.

That goaded something out of him. He looked up a new fire in his eyes. "I've finally done it. I've done something worthwhile."

"And you don't count defeating an evil computer program something?" Odd asked.

"Y-you don't understand," Ulrich's eyes flicked to inside the car where the man was talking on a phone again.

"Yes we do," Aelita smiled. "You've made your father proud."

Ulrich nodded. "I'm just doing what he wants."

"Since when have you been so quick to cave under pressure?" William asked.

"This is my father," Ulrich remained frustratingly calm. "I have to do what he wants. And if that means going to another school that's what I have to do."

"Ulrich...?" Yumi's voice was so quiet he could pretend he hadn't heard it.

"Besides, you don't need me anymore. XANA is dead. We've won."

"But you can't just–" Odd was cut off as their friend slid through them and opened the car door.

"Yes I can," he sat down, reaching to shut it. "And I will– and I am."

"What about me?" Yumi asked, her hand catching the door.

"I'll write."

And with that the door shut and the car sped off.

"He didn't..." Aelita, paused, burying her face in Jeremie's chest.

"He didn't even say goodbye," finished William.

Yumi couldn't even manage tears.

But in the car, a few miles away a brunette boy slid farther down in his seat, tears staining his cheeks.

* * *

Yumi leaned against her boyfriend's chest, grinning happily, her fingers linked in his. Her dark hair fell in a sloppy braid down her chest, ending near her waist. Her jean jacket and black skinny jeans were shown off by a tiny tank top, her muscled stomach showing. But she still wore those large black boots.

The boy she was leaning against, William, had a large smile on his tan face. He wore a dark red tee shirt and soccer shorts and cleats. He was unbelievably happy as the person he loved leaned in his shoulder.

"Graduation," a thin boy stood nearby, a shock of violet hair coming from the front of his short blonde hair. His hoodie hung over worn blue jeans. He was taller than all in the group and his crooked seemed to attract more girls than it repelled. Odd flashed this smile at a pair of girls who blushed deep red and waved back, giggling.

"How does it feel you two?" a sweetly smiling girl asked. Aelita's pink hair was cut around her ears a long pony tail sitting at the base of her neck. She wore a khaki overall dress and pink tights with ankle boots. A long sleeved flowing pink shirt whirled around her wrists, her fingers linked to the boy beside her.

"You say it like they've already graduated," the boy next to Aelita sighed. His large coke bottle glasses had been replaced with rectangular spectacles. He looked older than he was, almost like a teacher in a thick sweater and brown dress shoes.

"We still have to do that," William looked down at his girlfriend.

"Twelfth grade though," Yumi smiled. "We're almost done."

"Meanwhile we're stuck in eleventh," Odd groaned. "I'm so ready to be done with school forever."

"But that would mean you've got to get a job," Aelita hid a giggle. "And I don't think you're quite ready for that either."

"No, no, no," he held up his hands. "I've got a plan you see," he grinned. "My sister got married to this really rich guy. If I play my cards right she'll practically give me money."

"That doesn't change the fact you're going to have to get a job sooner or later," Jeremie taunted.

"You're a kill joy," the blonde boy sighed.

Before anyone could answer the bell rang above them. Yumi and William stood hand in hand and waved to their friends.

"See you after class," Yumi headed inside.

"Yea," Odd snapped out of his mood. "Save you a seat at lunch."

Aelita, Jeremie and Odd's first class was science. Mrs. Hertz was getting up there in years but still managed the energy to teach her class. With a small grunt of effort she stood and walked in front of the students.

"Pay attention," she clapped. Once she had everyone's attention she gestured to a seat in the front. "We have a new student today. He's transferred here and I want you all to help him as much as you can."

"I think I'll be ok," the student in question spoke.

Odd glanced up from his things. The kid, or what he could see of him, was pretty impressive. The boy was muscular, tall, with short brown hair and a relaxed position.

"Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

The boy moved with a lack of grace his sitting position let on and he limped to the front of the room.

Odd examined him as the kid leaned against his kid had a black eye, a scabbed scrap along one side of his face. He had a strong jaw, a killer smile and a flop of dark hair fell in front of his chocolate eyes, his nose was a little crooked too, like he'd broken it before. Glancing around he saw all the girls staring with infatuation at the new boy. Odd had competition.

"My name is James," he smiled. "I transferred here from Germany," his accent became a little more clear. "I actually came to this school in eighth grade. But I don't know if you'd remember me. I was kind of a wallflower."

"You've been here before?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Yea," he shifted his weight leaning heavily on his right leg.

"I don't believe I remember you," their teacher blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The person in from of Odd shifted and he caught sight of James' leg. From mid thigh to his ankle a thick black brace covered him. Around his knee the metal showed through the black plastic and fabric.

He was just about to ask when someone raised their hand.

"Yes Aelita?"

James looked over, slightly surprised.

The pink haired girl smiled as kindly as possible. "If I may ask, what happened to your leg?"

"Dunno," James shrugged. "I hurt it playing soccer. But none of the doctors know what's wrong with it."

"I'm so sorry," she looked down.

"It's alright."

There was a pause and Mrs. Hertz clapped them all back to attention. "In any case we need to get back to yesterday's lesson."

* * *

James gathered his things as the bell rang and limped out, glancing at his schedule.

"Wait up!" Odd called, swinging his bag over his shoulder. The brunette paused while the taller boy caught up.

"You're Odd Delarobia right?" He asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Mrs. Hertz kept telling you to be quiet," James smiled.

"Oh, yea," Odd relaxed, hands in his pockets. "So how are you enjoying Kadic?"

"It's smaller than I remember." He continued to limp slowly down the hall.

"So how'd you hurt it?"

James looked down at his leg. "I was playing soccer in the rain, I went to kick the ball and..." He punched a fist to his palm. "I woke up in the hospital with the brace on."

"Ouch," Odd winced. "That sucks."

"Welcoming the new kid Odd?" Aelita came up behind them, Jeremie at her side. "How unlike you."

James smiled at them, "Aelita right?"

"That's me. And this is my boyfriend Jeremie."

"Nice to meet you."

"You said you used to go here?" Jeremie asked.

"I did," he almost looked embarrassed. "I've been asking around. But no one really seems to remember me."

"I'm so sorry," Aelita blushed with shame. "Did you have many friends?"

"I had a few," he looked down, getting a tighter grip on his books. "But they don't really remember me either."

Aelita's face fell further, guilt clear on her face.

"It really is fine," James stuck a hand in his back pocket. "It's more my fault. I was a really bad friend. I came to apologize to them."

"I hope you get the chance." Jeremie smiled.

James head tilted forward in a tentative nod.

Above them, the bell began to ring and the four of them dove into their class as the last chime rang through the air.

"Belpioa, Delarobia, Stones!" An overweight man with a bandaid across his cheek bone marched toward them. Jim didn't look pleased. "Nearly late. I know for a fact that Mrs. Hertz classroom is only down the hall."

"It was my fault sir," James set his books on a table nearby. "They were walking with me," he rubbed his hip above his leg brace.

The three students exchanged glances.

"And you are...?" Jim glanced at his clipboard.

"James," he smiled. "I'm new."

Jim ran a finger down the paper and his lips thinned. "Yes. James. You were added this morning. Nice to meet you."

"And the same to you sir," the brunette flashed a warm smile.

And, to the classes astonishment, Jim turned to the students in question. "Fine, I'll let you of this time. You were just being helpful."

"How'd you do that?" Odd's jaw hung open.

"I called him 'sir'," James chuckled. "Jim's all bark no bite. And I've become a really good suck up."

"Well however you did it I'm grateful," Jeremie spoke up. "We don't need any detentions this week."

"Why's that?" James asked.

Aelita shot Jeremie a sharp glance before pulling on her own smile. "Who needs detention?"

"You coming to change?" Odd walked toward the locker room.

"I'm afraid I'm getting out of this class," he sat down, tapping his plastic covered knee. "I'm a teachers assistant until I get this off."

Gym class was always an interesting affair. And Jim only added to the interest. "Today we'll be doing dodgeball!" He announced once the eleventh graders sat on the floor next to him.

"What?" A pimpled, ugly boy cried.

"No excuses Herv!" laughed Odd. "We all have to suffer together." A few people glanced to the other side of the room where James sat, notebook and pencil in hand, furiously writing something down. Then he shook his head, ripped out the paper and shoved the crumpled ball in his pocket.

"I wonder what he's writing," Aelita whispered.

"It can't be homework," Jeremie answered. "It's only his first day."

"Maybe a letter to his family?" Odd wondered.

"Like Jeremie said. It's only his first day," Aelita shook her head.

"Maybe it's to his old friends," Jeremie looked down. "Trying to remind them who he is."

"Don't say that," the pink haired girl's eyes glossed over. "That poor boy. His old friends must have been horrible to not remember him. I don't even want to think about it."

"We should invite him to sit with us at lunch," Odd offered.

"That sounds great," Jeremie nodded. "Introduce him to William and Yumi."

Aelita nodded, the tears in her eyes vanishing.

Once the bell rang they watched James stand carefully and pick up the crumpled papers around them, throwing them in the trash.

"Wait up!" Odd called as the brunette vanished out the door.

"What is it?" James asked, pulling his books closer. He seemed almost disgruntled, his large smile gone. For a moment Odd thought he recognized him. Then the smile was back and the memory slipped away.

"My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch?"

James smile grew and he nodded. "Sounds awesome!"

Aelita and Jeremie caught each other's eye and smiled slightly.

Once at lunch James took a careful seat, setting his tray down and rubbing his upper leg.

"Does it hurt very badly?"Aelita asked, worried for her new friend.

"Not really," he smiled his winning smile at her. "More like stiff. I have my leg stuck in an oversized pvc pipe."

The pink haired girl giggled softly, taking a seat next to him.

**Before you ask me to continue to writing this the answer is probably no. Enjoy what's here! Thanks for reading**


End file.
